Invitation
by haleycl
Summary: Because we've all imagined a moment when Lisbon would just give in and join him on that couch of his. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be living in London again.

It was two o'clock and the CBI Serious Crimes Unit has just closed a case. Normally Teresa Lisbon would be in her office, furiously finishing paper work just to get out of the building at a decent time. But today, today she felt deliciously lazy. It was a Friday, which no doubt played its part. It was also December, and a rather cold day, relatively, that is. And that was why she found herself looking into the bullpen from the doorway of her office, longing to go lay on the worn leather couch that was currently otherwise occupied.

It really was the perfect spot. It rested right beneath the windows, where light and warm could stream through the blinds and heat a person's body in mere minutes.

She stared for another few minutes before sighing and retreating to the kitchen. The raven-haired agent pulled open cabinets, glancing into each shelf, knowing that she wanted something, but not knowing what exactly that was. And then she saw the tea. Perfect. Taking out a single bag, she started the water, and then found a can of warm soup, which she heated in the microwave, all the while watching the sleeping form on the couch. She was adept now at recognizing when he was truthfully asleep and when he was just looking the part. The case must have worn him out, to have him dozing. No, he never truly slept, not enough to ever reach even the beginnings of a REM cycle, but he did doze from time to time.

The water started whistling and the microwave beeped at her. She took both of them away from their respective heat sources and set about making herself a late lunch of soup, toasted bread, and the tea.

After she was done with both the soup and the bread, she left the dishes on the table and rose with her mug of tea. Carrying it into the bullpen, bypassing her office altogether, she saw that the rest of her team were packing up. The stirring of people woke the sleeping consultant, but he lay still all the same, not once opening his eyes. She waved goodbye to each of them as they departed.

With the mug warm against her palms and the strains of a long case wearing on both her mind and her body, the agent became a woman, fully capable of needing the comfort of another warm body pressed against her own. She set the mug onto the corner of a nearby desk, and quietly crept over to the inviting leather couch and the man atop its cushions. She knew that he was aware of every move she made, but it still felt somewhat important to be quiet and delicate with what she was about to do.

She walked a pace further than his torso, and then set about planning on how to either nudge him over, or on how to avoid embarrassment while laying across the man in question's chest. Swinging one knee up, she placed it in between his legs, and swung the other so it came to rest on the outside of his outer thigh, precariously near the edge. And with that she gently lowered herself so that her chest was pressed against his, and her face came near to his collarbone, lips close to his jaw.

"Hi." His sleepy mumbles broke the warm silence, but not intrusively so. Rather it proved to further lull her into a type of sleepy security.

"Hmm, hi. You looked lonely over here. I decided to help."

"Ah. Shh, we don't talk when we're on the couch. Help me pull this blanket down."

And with that, they together pulled down the wool blanket resting along the back of the couch, and promptly stopped talking. The woman fell asleep rather quickly, while the man gazed at her curiously for a minute or two, before his eyes also slid shut, and he proceeded to doze. It's one of those moments where she almost wish a camera could capture all the little details, for she knew that tomorrow would bring its own sense of urgency, and the man she currently lay atop would cause more problems than she thought possible. Yes, she thought, the camera would pan out now, and capture the way her hands were fisted in between the two bodies, and the way the both of her thighs caged on of his. It would forever preserve the way his lankly arms came together to rest on her lower back. But the camera would then stop panning out, and zoom in once more, on the faces of the sleeping couple, to showcase the way the woman so obviously trusted the man she was with, allowing her face to relax completely, while her companion simply smiled when she starts mumbling in her sleep.

Yes, she thought, deliciously lazy indeed. And although they would wake up slowly, smile at each other, joke around some, she knew that nothing would change, at least, not yet. And she found that she was ok with that. For now, it was enough to know that she could climb on top of the man whenever she felt the urge to be lazy, or to be comforted by his mere presence. For now, it would be enough to have her best friend slowly and languidly transform into something else, in its own due time.

And she knew, as soon as he kissed her temple and sighed in contentment, that she had an open invitation, one that would not expire anytime soon, to join him on what has effectively become his couch. What an invitation it was.


End file.
